


October 21: Edging

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Sir and Sweetheart [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comeplay, D/s, Edging, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Praise Kink, mike dodds is the subbiest sub to ever sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 21: Edging

Rafael trails his fingers up and down Mike's torso, watching the way he shivers at his every touch. "Oh, you're doing so well, sweetheart," he says quietly. "You're so beautiful like this, the way your muscles stand out. The way you try so hard to be good for me."

"Good. Good. I'm good," Mike pants. He's staring at the ceiling, sweat trailing down his temples. He's got both hands clenched in the bedsheets, and his legs are spread wide. His dick is deep red and standing straight up from his body.

Rafael's been working on him for an hour, the last fifteen minutes of which have been focused on keeping Mike just on the side of not coming. His control is spectacular, and the way he seems to drink in Rafael's praise from the air is stunning. 

"Big hard dick," Rafael says, scratching his nails on Mike's hip to jumble up the sensations. "Big, hard, needy dick. All for me."

"All for you."

"You want to come, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes, Sir."

Rafael licks his lips, almost certain he can taste Mike's desperation. It's wonderful. "You want to spray all over your belly, don't you? Show me how messy you like to be."

"Yes, Sir."

One of Rafael's favorite things about their games is that Mike doesn't beg easily. Rafael knows from careful, delightful experience that Mike _will_ beg, but he fights it every time, wants to show how good he can be by taking everything Rafael gives him however Rafael wants to drag it out.

He's so goddamn perfect Rafael thinks he might be a figment of his imagination. This huge man, all muscles and shoulders and easy, soft smile, wanting nothing more in the world than to make Rafael happy when they're playing. And even when they're not, though that's a different thing all together. When they're not playing, Mike values his own happiness as much as Rafael's, and that's why they work so very well. He has no delusions that giving Rafael control in bed means he's not in control himself. Even when he's letting Rafael run the show. 

"Are you balls heavy, sweetheart? Are you ready to come for me?"

"Yes, Sir." Mike licks his lips. "Sir," he sighs quietly. 

Rafael leans down and presses a kiss to Mike's sweaty brow. "You want to beg me for it. You know I want to hear it."

"Sir," Mike says. He squeezes his eyes shut, then heaves in a huge breath when Rafael pinches his nipples. "Oh, Sir."

Rafael wants to let him get off, but he also wants to hear him beg. Mike knows the words to use if he needs to stop, and Rafael trusts him to use them. So he touches Mike low on the belly and runs his nails through his happy trail and into his pubic hair. He does not touch his dick.

Mike makes a quiet, inarticulate noise, and Rafael watches precum bead from his dick and slide down the side. He wants to lean in and lick it clean, but he can't. Not yet. He wants Mike to beg. 

"Just a few words from your pretty mouth, and you can come for me," Rafael says. "You can come all over yourself, and be dirty for me, just how you like."

Mike hisses air through clenched teeth and opens his eyes. He stares at Rafael, the stubborn determination to last as long as Rafael wants absolutely sparking from his eyes. 

God, but Rafael loves him like this. Fierce and sexy and determined. He trails one fingertip up Mike's dick, picking up the precum as he goes. He slides his finger into his mouth and sucks it clean while Mike stares, the stubborn determination unwavering. 

"Sweetheart," Rafael says slowly, "You know what I want."

"Sir," Mike grits out. 

Rafael may be stubborn, but he knows when he's beat. Mike's in no mood to beg tonight, and Rafael won't force him. There's no fun in that. "Okay," he says softly, wrapping his fingers lightly around Mike's dick and pointing it towards his torso. "Another night, then." He pumps Mike's dick slowly a few times, just to drag out the torture a tiny bit more. "Sweetheart, be a good boy and come for me."

Mike's hands unclench, and he bucks his hips hard, and his dick slides through Rafael's hand, and he's coming in an absolute mess of jizz and swearing and sweat. He flops boneless onto the bed when he's finished and heaves in air, trembling from head to toe. 

Rafael reaches for his own erection and jerks off quickly, Mike's come still warm on his hand. He adds his jizz to the mess on Mike's chest and rubs some of it in with his fingers. "You did very well," he says quietly, watching the spunk cool on Mike's skin. "So good for me. So stubborn. I loved it."

"Thank you, Sir," Mike says quietly. 

Rafael reaches for the water on the bedside table and presses the straw to Mike's lips. "Drink for me."

Mike takes a long, slow drink. "Thank you, Sir," he says again. 

Rafael pushes Mike's sweaty hair off his forehead. "Do you want to wear your mess for a little while?"

Mike nods.

"Okay, we can do that," Rafael says, then presses the straw to Mike's lips again so he can drink some more water.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not plan to write a big old list of BDSM with Rafael and Mike, but the random number generator was horny for it, so there's even more after this one.


End file.
